Dame Devin
Dame Devin is the main antagonist in Barbie: Princess Charm School. She is a substitute teacher at the school who tries to live out her royal dreams through her daughter, Delancy, but she has evil plans to rule the kingdom, Gardania. Appearance and Personality Dame Devin has strawberry blond hair and green eyes. Her hair is always in a high bun. She wears a tight yellow dress with pointy-toed yellow heels and yellow gloves when she teaches. Dame Devin wore a forest green gown at the coronation. Dame Devin prejudice towards commoners because she once was one. When she was not picked to be a lady royal at the end of her semester at school, she held a grudge against Queen Isabella. Dame Devin made it so the royal family would be killed in a car crash so her daughter Delancy could rule. Because of her attitude towards commoners, she is not professional at all towards Blair, and tells her she shouldn't be at the school because of where she comes from. She is strict to her students especially to Blair whom she dislikes from the beginning and even more when she reminded her of Princess Sophia. 'Story' Dame Devin was a commoner who went to the Princess Charm School to be a lady royal after winning a lottery raffle. She held a grudge against Isabella for not picking her as a lady royal in her final year at the school. After the family was killed, Dame Devin lived in the palace with Delancy. She's a substitute teacher at the Princess Charm School that tries to live out her dreams through her daughter and had evil plans for Gardania. Dame Devin was cruel to Blair when she first arrived due to her commoner status, since she was once a commoner herself. Later on when she learned that Blair was the lost princess that survived the car crash, she intentionally trapped her, Hadley and Isla in the palace basement in order to prevent them from interfering with her daughter's coronation by challenging the claims, but they escaped. However, Delancy put the crown on Blair's head and it revealed her as Princess Sophia. Dame Devin was enraged and yelled at her for ruining their future. She unknowingly and publicly revealed that she deliberately had Queen Isabella and King Reginald killed in a car crash so Delancy could rule one day. Everyone was shocked and Dame Devin tried to say otherwise. However, the royal judge was enraged by her actions against Isabella and her family, ordered the guards to arrest her much to the shock of Delancy. Outraged, Dame Devin was removed, but she continued to demand they crown her daughter and not Blair. Quotes *''"You useless child! Do you have any idea what you've done?! I eliminated Queen Isabella so that you can be a princess one day!"'' 'Trivia' *Dame Devin has many similarities to Queen Ariana: They both use their daughters as part of their plan, as they both try to become royalty through their daughters, both their daughters are kind and oth their evil plans were exposed Category:Barbie: Princess Charm School Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Aunts Category:Teachers Category:Parents Category:Elders